221B Baker Street Private Library
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: "Il n'y a pas de drabbles moraux ou de drabbles immoraux,il y'a simplement des drabbles bien écrits ou des drabbles mal-écrits, c'est tout." aurait pu écrire Oscar Wilde. Mais la qualité des textes présentés dans ce recueil, c'est à vous d'en juger . Allusions SLASH.
1. Violon

**Bonjour, bonjour. Voilà mon premier recueil de drabbles sur Sherlock. **

**Evidemment, il ne m'appartient pas car je ne crois pas être devenu Arthur Conan Doyle ou Mark Gatiss ou Steven Moffat pendant la nuit.**

**Merci de votre petit tour ici.**

* * *

**Violon**

Sous ses doigts, il crie le désespoir de celui que la tristesse étouffe.

Sous ses doigts, il verse les larmes de celui qui n'a jamais su pleurer.

Sous ses doigts, il berce l'amour qui s'endort avec le soir qui tombe.

Sous ses doigts, il raconte l'extase de celui prit dans sa jouissance.

Sous ses doigts, le Stradivarius s'anime, il vit, il s'embrase, il aime.

Dans ses bras, John pleure.

Dans ses bras, John rit.

Dans ses bras, John crie son plaisir.

Dans ses bras, John le rend heureux.

Dans ses bras, John est heureux.

Ils sont heureux, ils s'aiment.


	2. Baiser

**Baiser**

Premier baiser, dicté par l'urgence et le désir.  
Maladroit, il n'avait su resté tendre. Leurs nez s'étaient entrechoqués, les lèvres de Sherlock s'étaient violement écrasées sur celles de John dans le parfum d'avant l'amour.

Deuxième baiser, intime et charnel.  
Explorant avec délectation la surface qui lui était offerte, John avait apprécié que Sherlock lui fasse tant confiance, tous deux respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur virile et musquée de l'acte d'amour.

Troisième baiser, doux et tranquille.  
Les lèvres de John avaient délicatement effleuré la soie de celles de son amant. Un baiser avec l'exquise senteur de vanille post-charnelle et toute en tendresse.

* * *

Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris.


	3. Abandon

**Abandon **

Sherlock s'était totalement abandonné aux sensations que lui procuraient John et ça, le médecin n'était pas près de l'oublier. Il se souviendrait longtemps de combien son ami été beau avec son sourire post-orgasmique où tous ses traits sont apaisés et détendus, comme si le détective n'avait aucun soucis.

Parce que John avait su lui faire ressentir un plaisir physique tranquille, sans précipitation et férocité, tout en tendresse et dans le calme. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que les doigts du chirurgien laissaient Sherlock de marbre. Le détective ressentait tout mille fois décuplé car il aimait son amant.

* * *

Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris.


	4. Thé

**Thé**

Sherlock ne prenait jamais de petit déjeuner, il se contentait d'un café noir avalé vite fait. Et puis prendre un petit-déjeuner, c'était une perte de temps. Qui avait besoin de déjeuner …certainement pas lui.

Et puis John l'avait rejoint au 221B et depuis, il s'asseyait tous les matins à la table de la cuisine quand elle n'était pas encombrée de ses expériences plus que foireuses. Enfin tous les matins, c'est vite dit : il avait du mal à sortir du lit quand un certain médecin lui tenait compagnie.

Mais Sherlock goutait maintenant l'effluve du thé sur les lèvres de John.

* * *

Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci d'avoir lu jusque ici.


	5. Taxi

**Taxi**

Une course en taxi dans les rues de Londres aux heures de pointes, voilà ce que pouvait être le sexe avec Sherlock Holmes aux dires de son amant, John Hamish Watson. En effet, les longs doigts du détective savaient se frayer aisément un passage même dans les endroits les plus incongrus et les plus étroits.

Et cela ne manquait pas de faire jurer de satisfaction le médecin qui ne boudait pas son plaisir tant les doigts étaient experts. Sherlock menait le jeu, John jurait. Exactement comme dans un cab : le conducteur prend son temps, le passager lui demande d'accélérer.

* * *

Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Ce "taxi" a été écrit suite à la suggestion de Roxanne33


	6. Téton

**Téton**

Sherlock n'était pas d'un naturel vorace mais s'il y'avait bien une chose dont il n'avait de cesse de déguster, c'était bien son meilleur ami et amant, John. Il goûtait tout chez lui, des tétons aux lobes des oreilles qu'il titillait savamment avec sa langue.

Il aimait aussi prendre le temps de savourer le sexe de son amant, il lui faisait honneur de la même manière qu'un enfant se fait plaisir en dévorant une glace, la léchant et la suçotant avec une délectation non feinte. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était le torse du médecin à qui il infligeait mille supplices exquis.

* * *

Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Ce "téton" a été écrit suite à la suggestion de love FMA - NCIS - Sherlock BBC .

Mots déja proposés :  
• livre  
• lait  
• confiture  
• boucle (de cheveux)  
• téléphone  
• Joyeux Noël


	7. Confiture

**Confiture**

Abricot : un peu acidulé sur une peau douce et une chair sucrée.

Fraise : légèrement rugueuse sur le dessus, toujours très sucrée.

Orange : amère, subtile et forte avec un relent de thé.

Mûre : douce mais sauvage, épineuse mais délicieuse.

…

Sherlock connaissait toutes les saveurs des confitures par les baisers qu'il donnait à John et chacun avait sa propre saveur selon ce que l'ancien médecin militaire avait étalé avec délice sur ses toasts au petit-déjeuner.

Et puis un jour John voulut de l'originalité et ce fut le torse de son cher détective qui lui servit de toast.

* * *

Ce "confiture" a été écrit suite à la suggestion de Roxanne33. Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris.

Mots déja proposés :  
• livre  
• lait  
• boucle (de cheveux)  
• téléphone  
• Joyeux Noël


	8. Lait

**Lait**

Sherlock, quand on ne le connaissait pas , pouvait vraiment passer pour un homme irascible voir soupe-au-lait. Pourtant, c'était juste qu'il détestait être pris pour une vache à lait...on ne se servait jamais de Sherlock Holmes.

Et ça,John, sans être son frère de lait l'avait très bien c'est pour ça que le détective appréciait tant son blogueur. En plus , le médecin ne passait pas son temps à encenser le détective qui buvait les compliments comme du petit lait mais qui exécrait la vile et pathétique flatterie.

* * *

Ce "lait" a été écrit suite à la suggestion de Roxanne33. Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris.

* * *

Mots déjà proposés :  
• livre  
• boucle (de cheveux)  
• téléphone  
• Joyeux Noël ( Je me demande ce que je vais faire)  
• Jane Austen  
• shopping


	9. Téléphone

**Téléphone**

John ne se servait presque jamais de son téléphone portable. En Afghanistan, il n'y avait que très rarement du réseau et là John en profitait pour appeler sa mère , étant brouillé avec Harry.

Sherlock était accro à son Blackberry qu'il utilisait en toute circonstance et en profitait pour harceler John de multiples textos qui prit finalement l'habitude de répondre rapidement.

Quand le médecin reçu : _Quand,Où ?_ il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de comprendre l'intention de son amant et de taper avec vélocité :_ Ici et maintenant._

* * *

Ce "téléphone" a été écrit suite à la suggestion de Roxanne33. Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• livre  
• boucle (de cheveux)  
• Joyeux Noël ( Je me demande ce que je vais faire)  
• Jane Austen  
• shopping


	10. Boucles

**Boucles**

John aimait passer sa main dans les cheveux de Sherlock. A dire vrai, il en avait envie depuis qu'ils étaient devenus colocataires.

Les boucles brunes l'attirait irrémédiablement, il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Il voulait fourrager dans les boucles soyeuses sitôt son colocataire sorti de la douche.

Il avait envie de le soigner et de l'apaiser en lui caressant les cheveux poisseux de sang lorsque Sherlock avait fait sa Chute.

Et il ne se lasserait jamais de laisser sa main errer dans la chevelure recouverte d'un fin voile de sueur après l'amour.

* * *

Ce "boucle" a été écrit suite à la suggestion de love FMA - NCIS - Sherlock BBC. Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• livre  
• Joyeux Noël ( Je me demande ce que je vais faire)  
• Jane Austen  
• shopping  
• brûler


	11. Shopping

**Shopping**

Sherlock n'aimait pas spécialement faire les magasins, la foule lui faisait horreur et puis frayé avec la masse, la plèbe ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'aimait pas rendre visite à son tailleur de Saville Row.

II avait même commandé de nouvelles chemises où les boutons étaient plus solidement cousus car John avait fait des ravages à la « Purple shirt of Sex » qui s'était vu amputée quelques boutons dans un élan de fougue.

Le médecin s'était justifié avec son excuse habituelle :

« C'est entièrement ta faute, Beauté. »

* * *

Ce "shopping" a été écrit suite à la suggestion de Arlavor. Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• livre  
• Joyeux Noël ( Je me demande ce que je vais faire)  
• brûler  
• Jane Austen


	12. Livre

**Livre**

Quand Sherlock l'appelait «son blogueur », John se sentait investit d'une grande mission, celle de relater au monde entier les exploits géniaux du seul détective consultant qui n'ait jamais été à sa surface.

Il était un peu comme ces chroniqueurs du temps jadis. Ils écrivaient des livres, comme lui son blog, pour laisser une trace pour l'avenir des prouesses des grands hommes dont ils étaient les hagiographes scrupuleux.

Mais parfois, la situation lui échappait, il se sentait juste comme un personnage de roman ou de série télévisée, son avenir dépendant des choix d'une autre personne, son clavier n'était plus qu'accessoire.

* * *

Ce "livre" a été écrit suite à la suggestion de Lulu Joy. Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Joyeux Noël ( Je me demande ce que je vais faire)  
• brûler  
• Jane Austen


	13. Brûler

**Brûler**

Sherlock était négligemment assit dans un fauteuil de cuir dont John n'osait même pas imaginer le prix, sûrement davantage qu'une paye à Barts... Le détective s'était mis à son aise, les jambes croisées paresseusement.

Dans sa main gauche reposait nonchalamment une cigarette qui se consumait et répandait ses volutes dans la pièce. John était farouchement opposé aux pratiques tabagiques de son amant mais devait admettre que cela lui conférait un charme fou.

Il n'eut soudain plus aucun souci des convenances et lorsque Sherlock posa sa cigarette qu'il laissa finir de brûler dans le cendrier, le médecin s'empara de ses lèvres.

* * *

Ce drabble a été écrit suite à la suggestion d'Asadal. Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Joyeux Noël ( Je me demande ce que je vais faire)  
• Jane Austen


	14. Joyeux Noël

**Joyeux Noël**

« Joyeux Noël et profite bien de Johnny-Boy. M. »

Fut l'étrange texto que Sherlock reçut le matin du 25 décembre.

Avec un sourire de Chat du Cheshire, il décida qu'il était temps d'offrir l'un de ses cadeaux à John . Il prit son temps et s'installa plus confortablement, il souleva la couverture et retira le pantalon de jogging dans lequel dormait John.

Il glissa ses longues mains arachnéennes sous le t-shirt gris. Il le fit si délicatement que son ami ne se réveilla que lorsque le détective lui retira son sous-vêtement et voulut lui procurer une caresse plus intime.

* * *

Ce drabble a été écrit suite à la suggestion de Senga . Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci beaucoup à vous d'avoir lu jusque ici.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Jane Austen


	15. Vivant

**Vivant**

Sherlock Holmes ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à John Watson. Tous ses vaisseaux sanguins se dilataient pour irriguer au maximum son corps, son cœur battait la chamade, ses muscles se tendaient sous l'effort mais son cerveau démentiel semblait enfin s'apaiser.

Alors ses mains graciles se glissaient sous le fin tissu gris et se mouvaient seules sur le torse de son médecin et amant personnel. Sa langue se frayait d'elle-même un chemin jusqu'à l'intimité de John et ses caresses les plus osées devenaient naturelles dès lors qu'il se laissait gouverner par son instinct d'amant et d'amoureux.

* * *

Ce drabble a été écrit suite à la suggestion d'Asadal . Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Jane Austen  
• Star Trek  
• Suçon  
• Charmeur


	16. Charmeur

**Charmeur**

Pour autant qu'on le sache, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas particulièrement connu pour sa beauté, pour certaines personnes il était carrément repoussant physiquement. Mais une chose était indéniable, il avait du charme et il savait en jouer avec calcul et pragmatisme.

Ses traits anguleux ne lui étaient pourtant pas favorables, mais il ne manquait pas d'attirer hommes et femmes tant par son apparente timidité que par sa froideur glaciale dont chacun voulait percer le secret. Personne ne réussit avant John, car personne ne pouvait soutenir son regard d'hématite. Pourtant c'était ce qu'il y'avait derrière ces yeux qui le rendait vraiment beau.

* * *

Ce drabble a été écrit suite à la suggestion de love FMA - NCIS - Sherlock BBC. Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Jane Austen  
• Star Trek  
• Suçon


	17. Star Trek

**Star Trek**  
_se passe en 2014_

John était confortablement installer dans le canapé du 221B Baker Street et Sherlock se servait de ses genoux comme d'un coussin. Le médecin avait insisté pour regarder un film idiot de science-fiction.

Il avait commenté le film et avait dit que ce personnage avait une ressemblance avec Sherlock qui avait fait une crise de jalousie. Il ne supportait d'être préféré à cet acteur au nom à coucher dehors et à la plastique plus que douteuse, il était quand mieux fichu que ce mec.

A deux doigts du caprice, John le rassura : il était bien plus beau que Benedict Cumberbatch.

* * *

Ce drabble a été écrit suite à la suggestion de _anonym_. Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Cabine Téléphonique  
• Jane Austen  
• Revolver  
• Sourire  
• Suçon


	18. Cabine téléphonique

**Cabine téléphonique**

Après une journée éprouvante à Barts, John Watson n'aspirait qu'à se reposer dans les bras de son détective consultant préféré. Ne voulant pas cuisiner mais ne souhaitant pas non plus mourir de faim sur place, il se décida d'aller au petit restaurant italien et invita Sherlock à le suivre.

Ils se partagèrent un plat de spaghettis au saumon. Sans que John ne sache pourquoi, Sherlock, sitôt le repas payé se rua à l'extérieur et l'entraina à sa suite, le précipitant dans une cabine téléphonique pour y faire Dieu sait quoi. Et il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de John Watson.

* * *

Ce drabble a été écrit suite à la suggestion de _Roxanne33_. Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Jane Austen  
• Revolver  
• Sourire  
• Suçon


	19. Pipe

**Pipe**

Ebenezer Byron Holmes était un homme que l'on pouvait aisément qualifié de fumeur invétéré. L'odeur de l'Amsterdam jaune se consumant, proche de celle du pain d'épice, emplissait l'air dès qu'il sortait sa pipe de sa poche. Le jeune Sherlock adorait son grand-père trop tôt partit qui lui expliquait tant de choses sans jamais l'infantiliser ou s'ébahir continuellement de ses prouesses.

Un soir, revenant de Barts, John se posa des questions quand il vit son ami une pipe entre les dents, une boîte d'acajou et une tabatière en cuir sur les genoux, l'air rêveur et perdu dans les volutes de fumée.

* * *

Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Jane Austen  
• Revolver  
• Sourire  
• Suçon


	20. Sourire

**Sourire**

Sherlock Holmes a un sourire très expressif.

Il pouvait être sardonique, à la destination quasiment exclusive de Mycroft lors de ses visites au 221B pour ironiser sur l'inefficacité de son régime.

Un sourire enjôleur pour faire parler les témoins, particulièrement les femmes dont les réticences fondaient comme neige au soleil dès lors que le détective en jouait.

Un autre, jubilatoire quand il résolvait des mystères que tout le monde jugeait insolubles.

Un sourire post-orgasmique empli de la jouissance qu'il avait donnée et reçue.

Un sourire doux et tendre, comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été, et celui-là seul John le connaissait.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Roxanne33 .Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Jane Austen  
• Revolver  
• Suçon


	21. Mycroft

**Mycroft**

Aux dires de John, Mycroft frôlait par moments la perversité. Toutes les caméras qu'il avait installées au 221B lui donnaient un faux air de voyeur. Quand la caméra l'excédait de trop Sherlock se mettait à jouer l'air le plus aigu de son répertoire et la plupart du temps le petit voyant rouge de l'appareil s'éteignait sans plus tarder.

Mais aujourd'hui, John et Sherlock voulaient s'amuser, ils décidèrent donc de se faire plaisir sur le canapé. Quand l'acte prit fin et qu'il se fut remis, le médecin fut surpris, il devait admettre que c'avait été un tant soit peu excitant d'être observé.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion d'Elfyliane .Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Anniversaire  
• Jane Austen  
• Revolver  
• Suçon


	22. Rose des Vents

**Rose des vents**

Pour beaucoup de gens, Sherlock était l'aquilon, vent glacial qui balaye tout sur son passage, dépourvu de sentiments, cruel et froid.

Quand il se mettait en colère, il devenait Notos, vent des orages, il tempêtait, mugissait et hurlait comme si toute la force des éléments se déchainaient en lui.

Il était parfois Vulturne, le vent d'automne, brise délicate et encore tiède, donnant les derniers fruits de l'année en train de se tourner vers l'hiver.

Mais pour John, il était un doux zéphyr qui l'enveloppait de ses bras comme ce souffle qui agite la nuit dans le désert sous les étoiles.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de G3AIM0QU3UR .Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Anniversaire  
• Jane Austen  
• Revolver  
• Suçon


	23. Suçon

**Suçon**

John Watson pouvait ne plus être un homme doux et mesuré lorsqu'il était resté longtemps sans activités sexuelles. Une certaine frustration à cause de leur peu de temps d'intimié l'acheva.

John n'hésita plus.

Après deux semaines au régime sec, il laissa sa marque sur celui qu'il jugeait être à lui seul.

Le détective avait eu l'air perplexe : était-ce habituel que les gens normaux se manifestent leur attachement mutuel ainsi ?

John leva les yeux au ciel, Sherlock comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une preuve d'intimité et d'amour.

Voilà pourquoi Sherlock Holmes gardait son écharpe malgré la chaleur torride qui écrasait Londres.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _love FMA - NCIS - Sherlock BBC_ .Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage.

Mots déjà proposés :  
• Anniversaire  
• Jane Austen  
• _La_ Femme  
• Magicien  
• Revolver  
• Suçon


	24. La Femme

**La Femme**

Mrs Hudson insistait régulièrement : « Je suis votre logeuse pas votre gouvernante » pourtant elle faisait vraiment tout pour ses garçons, ils étaient un peu les fils qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Rappelant à l'un de prendre son écharpe, à l'autre d'enlever les doigts qui trônaient dans le bac à légumes.

Mais quand ils revenaient d'une enquête éprouvante, ils trouvaient toujours une assiette de biscuits et un thermos de thé chaud. Et ça, pour Sherlock, ça n'avait pas de prix. Même la conquête de La Femme l'aurait moins réjouit que toutes les petites attentions maternelles dont les comblaient Mrs Hudson.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion d'_Asadal_ .Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage. Désolée du retard de publication mais les examens approchent à grands pas

Mots déjà proposés :

Anniversaire,Baignoire,Bilbo,Brosse à dents,Jane Austen,Magicien,Massage,Mocassin,Sauna,Revolver,Vampire


	25. Brosse à dents

**Brosse à dents**

« Sherlock, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas t'amuser avec ma brosse à dent ! » glapit John Watson. Le détective susnommé vint promptement dans la pièce avec un air des plus innocents du genre : « Moi, quoi, qu'est ce j'ai fait ? »

John déblatérera : « Pourquoi, entre toutes les choses qui m'appartiennent, tu devais prendre ma brosse à dents pour avoir quelque chose à sucer ? » Son amant eut un sourire en coin : « Peut-être parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé sucer ce qui m'intéressait vraiment hier matin sous la douche. »

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _Sans-Reflet_.Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage. Désolée du retard de publication mais les examens approchent à grands pas

Mots déjà proposés :

Anniversaire,Baignoire,Bilbo,Jane Austen,Magicien,Massage,Mocassin,Sauna,Revolver,Vampire


	26. Cravate

**Cravate**

Sherlock ne portait jamais de cravate. Le médecin lui en avait bien acheté quelques-unes mais le détective n'en mis jamais aucune. Mais John s'était promis de réconcilier Sherlock avec les cravates.

Voilà pourquoi ce soir-là alors que Sherlock et lui avaient entamé une partie de jambes en l'air de folie, le petit homme piocha dans la commode de leur chambre et pris deux des précieuses cravates de soie chatoyante.

Il les utilisa pour attacher son amant au lit fermement. Ainsi immobilisé, Sherlock ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'émettre des gémissements lascifs lorsque la langue de John atteignait son but.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _Shinigami's Bride _.Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage et désolée du retard de publication mais les examens approchent à toute vapeur. Mais j'ai pris le temps de créer un Live Journal : elimaryholmes

Mots déjà proposés :  
Anniversaire—Baignoire—Bilbo—Crâne— Glace —Jane Austen— Magicien—Massage— Merci — Milkshake—Mocassin—Sauna—Revolver— Symphonie—Vampire


	27. Thème mystère

**Thème mystère**

John Watson se régalait. Il savourait de cette gourmandise un peu sucrée et au parfum atypique. Sa langue en explorait chaque centimètre avec une délectation non feinte. Car le médecin était plus que gourmand, il était affamé, assoiffé de ce petit bonheur qu'il s'accordait de temps en temps.

Souvent son ami détective se joignait à lui et là c'était vraiment extatique, leurs sourires alors qu'ils partageaient ce petit plaisir valait tout l'or du monde. Sherlock prenant l'air d'un enfant face une friandise, il se régalait de ce petit encas qu'il suçotait et enveloppait de sa bouche.

Quel délicieux esquimaux !

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de_ Sans-Reflet _.Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage. Mais j'ai pris le temps de créer un Live Journal : elimaryholmes. Le mot était _glace_.

Mots déjà proposés :  
Anniversaire—Baignoire—Bilbo—Crâne—Jane Austen— Magicien—Massage— Merci — Milkshake—Mocassin—Sauna—Revolver— Symphonie—Vampire


	28. Sapiosexuel

**Sapiosexuel**

John Watson avait aimé les femmes passionnément.

Mais John Watson aime aussi un homme.

John Watson serait donc bisexuel selon les standards des gens « normaux », mais quels étaient ses goûts ?

Un peu agoraphile, certainement mais la crainte du qu'en-dira-t-on l'avait retenu.

Il avait tenté l'agrexophilie malgré lui et parfois, il devait bien l'avouer, c'était plutôt stimulant.

La sitophilie avec de la confiture était vraiment son truc, et si ce n'était pas aussi calorique, il réitérerait souvent l'expérience.

Puis un jour, la conclusion s'imposa d'elle-même à son esprit, avec Sherlock il était avant tout sapiosexuel et amoureux.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de_ ma petite personne _.Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage.

Mots déjà proposés :  
Anniversaire—Baignoire—Bilbo—Crâne—Jane Austen— Magicien—Massage— Merci — Milkshake—Mocassin—Sauna—Revolver— Symphonie—Vampire


	29. Anniversaire

**Anniversaire**

A 17 ans, Sherlock voulu améliorer ses capacités cognitives avec des cigarettes aux volutes bleutées.

A 31 ans, le seul détective consultant du monde se fit un ami.

A 31 ans et cinq mois, il prit conscience de ne pas être qu'un sociopathe.

A 32 ans, celui qui était du côté des anges mais qui n'en était pas un mourut.

A 35 ans, il revint du royaume d'Hadès.

A 35 ans et quelques mois, Sherlock Holmes avait retrouvé plus qu'un ami ou un amant, il avait trouvé l'Amour, celui avec un grand A, celui qui ne se contrôle pas.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion d'_Elfyliane_.Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris. Merci de votre passage.

Mots déjà proposés :  
Baignoire—Bilbo—Crâne—Jane Austen— Magicien—Massage— Merci — Milkshake—Mocassin—Sauna—Revolver— Symphonie—Vampire


	30. Merci

**Merci**

John voulait remercier tous les gens qui lisaient son blog. Exprimer sa reconnaissance à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas peur de dire qu'ils croyaient en Sherlock Holmes, comme lui. Sa gratitude allait aussi tous ceux qui laissaient une petite trace, même insignifiante de leur passage sur son blog.

Il ne savait que dire à tous ces anonymes qui lui envoyaient des lettres de soutien, ou d'injures, celles-ci n'étaient que très minoritaires voire inexistantes, elles le faisaient se sentir utile. Car sans tous les gens qui l'encourageait et qui venaient rendre un peu moins sombre son quotidien d'ombre, il n'était rien.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _Shinigami's Bridee_.Vous avez une idée de mots ? Proposez...j'écris.  
Ce que pense notre ami John, je le pense aussi, donc MERCI à vous d'être là et de lire ces textes, je tenais à garder ce mot pour le trentième drabble.

Mots déjà proposés :  
Baignoire—Bilbo—Crâne—Jane Austen— Magicien—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Sauna—Revolver— Symphonie—Vampire


	31. Vampire

**Vampire**

Il s'était enveloppé d'une grande couverture de velours noir doublée pourpre et s'était allongé sur le canapé, restant dans le noir. Il tremblait de fièvre, ses yeux rougis étaient hagards. Ses joues étaient mangées par une barbe d'au moins trois jours et ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur vigueur.

En fin d'après-midi, John revint de trois jours de formation. Le médecin s'annonça d'un sonore « Je suis là » crié dans les escaliers.

Il alluma le plafonnier et bondit de surprise : un vampire !

Car quand Sherlock avait un gros rhume, il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _Sans-Reflet _.

Mots déjà proposés :  
Baignoire—Bilbo—Carnaval— Crâne—Intemporel—Jane Austen—Magicien—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Sauna—Regard—Revolver—Sanglant—Symphonie


	32. Symphonie

**Symphonie **

L'eau chaude qui ruisselle sur le corps nu de son amant quand il prend une douche, Sherlock enviait chaque goutte le parcourant.

Le petit grattement du couteau sur son toast au petit-déjeuner.

Le cliquetis de ses doigts sur le clavier de son ordinateur, reposant et tranquille, comme John.

Le bruit d'un tissu que l'on déchire quand le détective avait particulièrement exacerbé le désir du médecin.

Les plaintes lascives et les gémissements de satisfaction qui venaient mourir sur ses lèvres quand ils font l'amour.

Sa respiration qui ralentit, son souffle qui s'apaise quand son bien-aimé s'endort dans ses bras.

Une symphonie.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _Shinigami's Bride _.

Mots déjà proposés :  
Baignoire—Barbe—Bilbo—Carnaval—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Intemporel—Jane Austen—Langue—Magicien—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Placebo—Regard—Revolver—Sanglant—Sauna...


	33. Baignoire

**Baignoire**

Sherlock remplissait la baignoire précautionneusement : le liquide devait être à la température parfaite. Plus chaud que froid car le détective aimait rester longuement dans son bain mais détestait qu'il refroidisse.

Quand tout fut près, il retira sa veste d'intérieure, la jeta négligemment en travers du lavabo et plongea avec délectation dans l'eau brûlante et se sentit comme une feuille de thé infusant paresseusement.

Or de source certaine, on peut affirmer que le thé, au 221B, était l'affaire de John. Et ainsi il s'empressa de rejoindre Sherlock dans le bon bain chaud sitôt qu'il lui ait eut fait la demande.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _Sans-Reflet _.

Mots déjà proposés :  
Barbe—Bilbo—Carnaval—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Intemporel—Jane Austen—Langue—Magicien—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Placebo—Regard—Revolver—Sanglant—Sauna—...


	34. Revolver

**Revolver**

S'il avait sauté, c'était pour sauver son seul ami. Pourtant, ce qu'il avait fait ç'avait été comme se tirer une balle d'argent dans le cœur et faire de même pour John. John à qui il voulait épargner la souffrance.

Mais de le voir endurer mille morts par son absence, Sherlock a mal. Parce que quoiqu'on en dise, Sherlock n'était imperméable aux sentiments, il en a juste peur. Peur que ses sentiments entravent sa réflexion, peur que l'on fasse du mal à ceux qu'il aime ,peur de l'abandon.

Alors Sherlock chausse un masque de froideur pour tente de cacher sa peur.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _Roxanne33 _.

Mots déjà proposés :  
Barbe—Bilbo—Carnaval—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Intemporel—Jane Austen—Langue—Magicien—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Placebo—Regard—Sanglant—Sauna—...


	35. Barbe

**Barbe**

John Watson n'en voulait plus à Sherlock Holmes.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas souffert mais il lui pardonnait. Quoique Sherlock ait fait, il l'avait fait pour sauver ses amis. Il avait traqués les hommes de Moriarty de l'Italie au Tibet en passant par l'Egypte.

Mais John avait été choqué de le retrouver sous le nom de Carlton Sigerson et le pire était cette espèce de barbe auburn qui lui mangeait les joues. Mais une fois cette barbe coupée et les boucles brunes brossées, John Watson fut frappé de plein fouet par une vérité obsédante :

Il voulait toujours autant Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _Sans-Reflet _.

Mots déjà proposés :  
Bilbo—Carnaval—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Intemporel—Jane Austen—Langue—Magicien—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Placebo—Regard—Sanglant—Sauna—...


	36. Bilbo

**Bilbo**

Quand il avait le temps et que les multiples aventures de son colocataire et amant lui laissait un peu de répit, John aimait se blottir confortablement dans son fauteuil avec une tasse de thé fumante, un pull bien chaud et un bon livre.

Sherlock avait toujours l'air surpris que l'on puisse lire quelque chose seulement pour se distraire et non pour enrichir ses connaissances. Un jour, il avait décidé de prendre le livre qui avait occupé son ami pendant plusieurs semaines. Après lecture, le détective avait trouvé que John ressemblait vraiment au personnage principal de ce livre intitulé le Hobbit.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _Sans-Reflet _.

Mots déjà proposés :  
Carnaval—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Intemporel—Jane Austen—Langue—Magicien—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Placebo—Regard—Sanglant—Sauna—...


	37. Jane Austen

_Exceptionnel drabble de 250 mots écrit avec l'aide et l'inspiration de Lizzy221B. Je vous invite à lire son crossover A Detective in the Order. Car même si vous n'êtes pas fan de ce genre, comme moi, vous ne pourrez que le trouver génial. Le rapport de ce drabble avec Jane Austen vient d'une scène du film Pride and Prejudice de 2005 où Darcy fait sa déclaration sous la pluie. Drabble illustré par QED221B sur sa gallerie Deviantart. (Vous trouverez le lien exacte sur mon profil)_

* * *

**Jane Austen**

Il pleuvait sur Londres, la pluie lavant et délavant les rues parcourues en toute hâte par des passants pressés. Dominant la fureur des éléments, une tempête grondait au 221B Baker Street.

« SHERLOCK ! Je n'en peux plus de ton orgueil, de ta suffisance, de ton contrôle sur ma vie…j'en ai marre, marre de devoir te rendre des comptes, MARRE ! » et le médecin sortit en claquant la porte.

Sherlock se précipita à sa suite sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler sa veste. John était déjà sur Marylebone Road tant il avançait rapidement.

John finit par se retourner. Ce ne fut que pour continuer sa diatribe avec virulence : « Tu vois ! Je ne peux jamais tout seul plus d'une minute sans que tu me harcelles, me suive ! Je voudrais avoir une vie PRIVÉE et NORMALE, si tu connais le sens du mot ! Et puis arrête de parler de Sarah comme si ce n'était qu'une CHOSE !»

Le détective eut l'air embarrassé : « C'est que j'essaye de te montrer ce que je n'arrive pas à te dire… » et il ajouta après une pause : « Je t'aime John… ».

Timidement, le médecin s'approcha de son colocataire, l'air interdit mais avec un petit sourire. Puis Sherlock s'avança et ce qu'il vu dans les yeux de son ami le conforta quant à ses intentions.

Il pleuvait sur Londres et un petit homme blond fourrageait avec délectation dans les boucles d'un grand homme brun qui l'embrassait passionnément.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion d'Arlavor.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
Angelo-Annuaire-Cupcake-Douceur-Effrois-Hôtel-Johnlock-Médaille-Mocassin-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Préservatif-Rose-Vacances-Vibreur_


	38. Intemporel

_Merci à vous de lire et reviewer ce recueil.  
Je suis très touchée que chacune et chacun d'entre  
__vous prenne le temps de le lire jusqu'ici.  
MERCI_

* * *

**Intemporel**

L'amitié entre Sherlock Holmes et John Watson était au-delà des contingences traditionnelles de temps et d'espace. Car dans la vie comme dans la mort, cette confiance à nulle autre pareille demeurait ferme et loyale.

Elle n'était pas que simple relation de colocation, elle était partage. Les deux amis auraient pu se rencontrer à la Belle-Epoque autant qu'au vingt-et-unième siècle, ils auraient eu les mêmes excellentes relations.

Et la dépendance qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre n'était pas malsaine, elle était juste souci perpétuel et sincère de l'ami quand on sait les périls qui le guette et que l'on voudrait lui éviter.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion d'_Asadal_.

Mots déjà proposés :  
Carnaval—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Langue—Magicien—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Placebo—Regard—Sanglant—Sauna—...


	39. Placebo

_Merci de votre passage. Le bac, c'est cette semaine, je vous écrirais moins de drabbles mais je ne vous oublie pas, donc 'Merde' à chaque personne passant un examen._

* * *

**Placebo**

Dans la drogue, il avait d'abord cherché un moyen de se fuir, de s'éloigner de sa vie tumultueuse d'adolescent. Ça n'avait pas vraiment marché, tout ce qu'il avait réussi c'était se détruire, s'anéantir et devenir accro.

Morphinomane et cocaïnomane, il croyait que ça allait améliorer ses capacités cérébrales déjà phénoménales, mais ça l'avait ruiné. Il avait peut-être voulu pouvoir quitter le masque de froideur imposé pensant se libérer, il s'était plutôt enchainé.

Il avait longtemps cru que pour les gens normaux, l'amitié n'était qu'un placebo, mais c'était avant de connaître John et de savoir le bien qu'il allait lui faire.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _Butterflyellow.__  
_

Mots déjà proposés :  
Carnaval—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Langue—Magicien—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Regard—Sanglant—Sauna—...


	40. Elizabeth II

_Merci de votre passage. Le bac, c'est cette semaine mais je ne vous oublie pas, donc 'Merde' à chaque personne passant un examen._

* * *

**Elizabeth II**

Mycroft se faisait encore du souci. Malgré sa position _mineure_ au gouvernement, Elle n'avait de cesse de l'inviter plusieurs fois dans la semaine tant pour parler de ses huit petits-enfants et de ses six chiens que des affaires qui requéraient une discrétion absolue.

En fin d'après-midi, il passa voir son frère qu'il trouva avachit dans le canapé et ironisant sur l'inefficacité de son régime…John, dont les genoux lui servaient d'oreiller, eut un sourire compatissant.

Il devait vraiment penser à dire à Lizzie qu'il ne pouvait pas manger tous les petits gâteaux qu'elle lui offrait quand il venait prendre le thé.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _Lizzie221B.__  
_

Mots déjà proposés :  
Alien—Carnaval—Cinéma—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Han Solo—Langue—Magicien—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Regard—Sanglant—Sauna—...


	41. Magicien

_Merci de votre passage. J'ai écrit cette petite bêtise pendant mon bac d'espagnol. _

* * *

**Magicien**

Sherlock était un vrai magicien. Sous ses doigts, la fatigue de John disparaissait. Le poids des années et de la guerre se faisait moins lourd sur ses épaules. Il se sentait mieux, plus vivant, plus grand, plus heureux.

Un effet secondaire non-indésirable de ses mains aux longs doigts était de se faire tendre d'anticipation le médecin à la moindre caresse.

En plus de cela, le détective avait une voix de basse terriblement séduisante qui donnait à toute parole la force d'un ordre juste avec une intonation bien dosée. Et là, John se sentait ensorcelé, prêt à tout pour satisfaire Sherlock.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion d'_Arlavor.__  
_

Mots déjà proposés :  
Alien—Carnaval—Cinéma—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Han Solo—Langue—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Regard—Sanglant—Sauna—...


	42. Langue

_Merci de votre passage. Et langue parce que c'est la parole de Sherlock qui a le beau rôle._

* * *

**Langue**

- « Couche-toi»

L'ordre fusa et John ne put faire autre chose que de se coucher dans le grand lit aux côtés du détective.

- « Embrasse-moi»

Le médecin approcha son visage de celui de son amant et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes sans douceur.

- « Révèle-toi»

Il mit un moment à comprendre mais la main de Sherlock venue l'aider à retirer son pullover l'éclaira.

- «Caresse-toi»

John hésita et passa à l'action, imaginant que sa main était celle de son ami.

- « Jouis pour moi »

Une injonction de son colocataire et son plaisir le dévora.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de _love NCIS - Sherlock BBC  
_

Mots déjà proposés :  
Alien—Carnaval—Cinéma—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Han Solo—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Regard—Sanglant—Sauna—...


	43. Sauna

_Merci de votre passage et de votre courage pour lire mes fantaisies jusqu'au quarante-troisième chapitre. _

* * *

**Sauna**

Pour enquête et sur conseil de Lestrade, Sherlock et John se rendirent au numéro un de Fairchild High Street. Et cette enquête requérait qu'ils donnent de leurs personnes.

Ça avait un peu effrayé John. Un vieux médecin ne pouvait pas vraiment soutenir la comparaison avec les jeunes éphèbes préposés aux massages…

Mais dans la cabine privative que le détective avait choisie pour finir cette soirée d'investigation, il se rassura.

En effet, sitôt entré, Sherlock retira vivement les serviettes qui cachaient leurs corps tendus par le désir et embrassa son amant sans plus de retenue.

Finalement John aimait bien le sauna.

* * *

Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de_ Sans-Reflet.  
_

Mots déjà proposés :  
Alien—Carnaval—Cinéma—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Han Solo—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Regard—Sanglant—...


	44. Han Solo

_Merci de votre lecture_

* * *

**Han-Solo**

Ses mains tremblent, pourtant rien de particulièrement stressant. Son pouls est rapide et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Il respire à fond, il tergiverse et doute .

Sa bouche est sèche, il se sent hésitant. Il aurait presque envie d'un verre de whiskey pour se calmer mais il sait que c'est plus raisonnable de prendre du thé.

Il repose la tasse dans l'évier. Rapprochement stratégique. Il se décide, il réunit son courage, se lance à l'assaut et saute dans le vide sans parachute :

- «Sherlock, je t'aime.»

- «Je sais, John.»

Les lèvres de Sherlock effleurent passionnément celles de John.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de LilouSkellington.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_Alien—Carnaval—Cinéma—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Mains—Massage—Milkshake—Mocassin—Regard—Sanglant—..._


	45. Alien

_Merci de votre lecture_

* * *

**Alien**

_Alien : du latin alienus : qui appartient à un autre, étranger, atypique. _

Sherlock Holmes était en quelque sorte un alien, un sociopathe de haut niveau comme il se plaisait à se qualifier. Un peu comme l'Etranger de Camus, il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Ses attitudes étaient souvent étrangères à la situation.

Et puis, Sherlock Holmes ne voulait pas être normal, après tout le conformisme était terriblement ennuyeux. En plus, tout le monde était 'normal', Sherlock ne voulait pas être tout le monde. Et que le détective soit vraiment unique soulageait et réjouissait son ami John Watson.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de LilouSkellington.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_Carnaval—Cinéma—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Larmes__—_Mains—Massage—Menteur_—_Milkshake—Mocassin—_—_Regard—Sanglant—...


	46. Carnaval

_Merci de votre lecture, vous avez du mérite d'en être arriver ici._

* * *

**Carnaval**

Sherlock avait un goût certain pour les déguisements et les costumes. John s'était aperçu que son amant adorait sortir le Grand Jeu pour une enquête ou le plaisir .Le détective pouvait devenir prêtre, gardien de musée et même parfois femme ! Tout y passait, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Mais John préférait le costume que son amant revêtait quand ils faisaient l'amour. Celui qui lui allait le mieux, celui où il était glorieusement nu sous le regard enveloppant de l'homme qui l'aime. Ce costume-là, le médecin s'arrangeait pour que Sherlock le porte le plus souvent possible lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Ananaspasmur.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_Cinéma—Crâne—Fou-furieux—Larmes —Massage—Menteur__—_Milkshake—Mocassin_—_Regard—Sanglant—...


	47. Foufurieux

_Merci de votre lecture._

* * *

**Fou-furieux**

John était parfois excédé par la négligence de son colocataire : oublier de rincer le lavabo après s'être rasé, prendre une bonne partie de la couverture quand ils dormaient, trainer les draps partout, utiliser son pot de confiture pour des expériences plus que douteuses…

Mais Sherlock savait se faire pardonner : moins de couverture et donc pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Les draps trainés par monts et par vaux : son amant était nu, désirable et accessible sans qu'il ne faille s'embarrasser d'enlever des vêtements.

Cependant quelque chose rendait vraiment John fou-furieux : Sherlock finissait toujours la bouteille de lait…

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion d'Ada-Diana.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_Cinéma—Crâne —Larmes —Massage—Menteur__—_Milkshake—Mocassin_—_Regard—Sanglant—...


	48. Massage

_Merci de votre lecture._

* * *

**Massage**

John était épuisé, il avait passé une journée éreintante et n'aspirait qu'à un peu de détente avant d'aller se coucher. Sherlock voulu participer en lui faisant un massage, mais ce ne fut pas son idée la plus brillante.

En effet, le détective avait invité son amant à retirer sa chemise et son pantalon pour ne pas risquer de les tacher avec l'huile de massage parfumée qu'il employait, mais ses mains s'étaient laisser aller à errer plus au sud.

La soirée se termina dans la chambre du premier étage et John ne fut pas le seul à être mis à nu.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Sans-Reflet.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_Cinéma—Crâne —Larmes — Menteur__—_Milkshake—Mocassin_—_Regard—Sanglant—...


	49. Larmes

_Merci de votre lecture._

* * *

**Larmes**

Sherlock Holmes ne pleurait jamais, il fallait admettre que l'on n'avait jamais vu une émotion transparaître sur son visage taillé à coups de serpe.

Et pourtant : Avec John, il avait appris à rire chaleureusement et plus de ce rire sarcastique et glacial. Rire où les yeux se plissent et où quelques petites larmes sucrées s'échappent.

Larmes amères quand il observait John au loin sans pouvoir l'approcher. Mais larmes de joie quand il lui pardonna et qu'ils furent de nouveau ensemble.

Larmes de plaisir quand son colocataire et lui partagèrent enfin le secret de leurs cœurs et de leurs corps.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Lizzy221B.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_Cinéma—Crâne — Menteur__—_Milkshake—Mocassin_—_Regard—Sanglant—...


	50. Menteur

_Nous voici au cinquantième drabble de ce recueil, je tenais à vous remerciez tous et toutes pour toutes vos reviews, vos ajouts en favori et en alertes ou tout simplement votre passage ici, pour lire mes textes. Alors du fond du coeur, un très grand merci. _

* * *

**Menteur**

Ses sens l'abusait. Chaque visage dans la foule compact où il errait avait _son_ visage. Il regardait son reflet dans l'eau du parc et croyait voir celui de son ami à côté du sien.

Il voyait _son_ ombre dans le canapé du 221B. Il sentait encore l'odeur un peu poivrée et mêlée d'autres effluves qu'il identifiait comme simplement_ lui_. Mais tout n'était qu'ombre, illusion, funeste chimère, mensonge.

Jusqu'au jour où Sherlock vint le retrouver et où il ne fut convaincu de son retour que lorsqu'il put le serrer dans ses bras et martelé son torse amaigri avec ses poings rageurs.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion d'Asadal.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_Cinéma—Crâne __—_Milkshake—Mocassin_—_Regard—Sanglant—...


	51. Bibliothèque

_Merci de votre lecture_

* * *

**Bibliothèque **

Depuis que John et Sherlock faisaient chambre commune, le détective se couchait un peu plus tôt mais il avait pris l'habitude de lire au lit jusqu'à des heures indues. Cela agaçait le médecin qui lui en fit la réflexion : « Et de toute façon, un lit, c'est fait pour dormir ! »

Sherlock rétorqua ingénument : « Ah, on ne peut rien y faire d'autre ! ». John rougit et réfuta : « Si on peut lire au lit, autant coucher ensemble dans une bibliothèque… ».

Une semaine plus tard, toutes les caméras de la British Library étaient hors-service...

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de personne si ce n'est l'auteure.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_Cinéma—Crâne __—_Milkshake—Mocassin_—_Regard—Sanglant—...


	52. Regard

_Merci de votre lecture_

* * *

**Regard**

Les yeux anthracite se plongent dans les yeux bleus. Ils caressent les cheveux couleur de sable, ils s'arrêtent sur les lèvres rosées, ils dessinent les pommettes et suivent l'arête du nez. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de prendre une initiative, ses mains sont désemparées.

Les orbes bleus prennent contact avec les orbes aux teintes d'acier. L'homme n'hésite pas, ses mains fourragent dans les cheveux couleur de corbeau. Les lèvres incarnat caressent les lèvres sanguines et tracent les contours de ce visage taillé à coups de serpe.

Les mains pâles de Sherlock et les doigts burinés de John finissent par s'entrelacer.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Sans-Reflet.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_Cinéma—Crâne __—_Milkshake—Mocassin—Ombre_—_Sanglant—...


	53. Cinéma

_Merci de votre lecture_

* * *

**Cinéma**

Sherlock avait trouvé le coupable au bout de dix minutes et il s'était assurer que toute la salle soit au courant de sa découverte. On lui avait adressé des regards réprobateurs, mais ils ne les voyaient pas. En plus de ça, il avait mangé tout le pop-corn que John avait acheté.

Et une fois cela fait, il laissa délibérément sa main s'aventurer sur le siège de son voisin qui se consola en se disant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant la fin du film. Une fois sorti du cinéma, John jura de ne plus jamais y retourner avec Sherlock.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de LilouSkellington.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_Crâne __—_Milkshake—Mocassin—Ombre_—_Sanglant—...


	54. Illusion

_Merci de votre lecture, si vous n'aimez pas les slash, passez ce drabble._

* * *

**Illusion **

Il était près de minuit quand il téléphona.

John suivit, haletant, les ordres de Sherlock, non moins haletant, qui était à six cents kilomètres ,en Ecosse :

«Enlève ton pyjama»

«Je t'embrasse fiévreusement»

«Ôte ton caleçon, c'est le gris, non ?»

« Prends la situation en main, et imagine mes doigts à la place des tiens.»

«Je te titille doucement, je darde ma langue sur des endroits que nous sommes seuls à connaître.»

Il savourait son plaisir les yeux mi-clos, la voix suave et riche de son amant lui avait donné l'illusion un instant de sa présence à ses côtés.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Hoshiya.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_Crâne __—_Milkshake—Mocassin—Ombre_—_Sanglant—... (c'est pas pour dire mais je commence à manquer de mots)


	55. Sanglant

_Merci de votre lecture et j'assume totalement que ce drabble soit hautement improbable. _

* * *

**Sanglant **

Il avait accompli son forfait en toute impunité et presque avec fierté.

Il ressemblait à un dément avec ses cheveux en bataille. Son tablier censé le protéger était déjà bien endommagé, maculé de tâches que l'on veut pas reconnaître.

Dans sa main droite, il tenait un long couteau et dans sa main gauche sa victime semblait se débattre et ne cessait pas de glisser.

Il avait tenté de la ficeler correctement. Mais notre homme fut surpris par un cri effroyable :

« SHERLOCK : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à la cuisine !»

« J'essayais de préparer un rôti… »

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Ananaspasmur.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_____Bonbons—_Crâne ___—Cravache__—Johnlock____—_Milkshake—Mocassin—Ombre_—_Peluche—Préservatif___—_... 


	56. Cravache

_Merci de votre lecture et de toutes vos reviews. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes petites bêtises en ont bientôt 200. MERCI_

* * *

**Cravache**

Sherlock la caressait, il appréciait sa souplesse et sa fermeté. Son cuir cinglant l'air avec force et son manche d'ébène sombre lui donnait une prise en main unique. Elle était très utile et ce que le détective soit à Barts ou à la maison. Tant dans le privé qu'au service de la science…

Mais pour John, son utilité la plus criante était lors des longues journées d'été où la chaleur est écrasante et où l'on ne veut rien faire si ce n'est paresser tranquillement dans une pièce fraiche dépourvue d'insectes gênants.

La cravache faisait vraiment une excellente tapette à mouches.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Anitadraz.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :_  
_____Bonbons—_Crâne ___—Douceur__—Effroi____—_Johnlock___—_Milkshake—Mocassin—Ombre_—_Peluche—Point de suture___—_Préservatif___—_... 


	57. Bonbons

_Merci beaucoup de votre lecture. _

* * *

**Bonbons**

La direction de l'école primaire Saint Marylebone avait eu la surprise de recevoir en fin d'après-midi une délégation de parents d'élèves .Ils venaient se plaindre d'un drôle d'hurluberlu au long manteau noir qui distribuait des bonbons à leur progéniture et qui avait l'air assez inquiétant.

Quand on interrogea l'homme, il admit qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience pour savoir si l'attrait pour les friandises pouvait influencer le comportement de jeunes enfants.

Le soir même, John le tança avec le sourire aux lèvres : « Tu aurais pu simplement leur avouer que c'était ton gage pour avoir perdu ton pari contre moi… ».

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Anitadraz.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
Angelo-Canapé-Crâne-Douceur-Echarpe-Effrois-Hôtel-Manteau-Menottes-Mocassin-Ombre-Parapluie-Peignoir-Peluche-Piscine-Points de suture-Préservatif-Vacances_


	58. Crâne

_Merci beaucoup de votre lecture._

* * *

**Crâne**

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était posé des questions. Est-ce qu'il était le seul à vouloir faire ça, est-ce que son colocataire avait la même envie que lui ? Mais c'était idiot d'y penser, Sherlock ne céderait jamais à ce genre de futilités et de vétilles complétement inutiles.

Mais, un jour que la télévision annonçait la diffusion d'une pièce du Barde de l'Avon, John ne tint plus. Et il céda à sa pulsion, quitte à se ridiculiser. Il alla précipitamment prendre le crâne qui reposait tranquillement sur le manteau de la cheminée et récita avec quelques erreurs le monologue d'Hamlet.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Shinigami's Bride.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
Angelo-Canapé-Douceur-Echarpe-Effrois-Hôtel-Manteau-Menottes-Mocassin-Ombre-Parapluie-Peignoir-Peluche-Piscine-Points de suture-Préservatif-Vacances_


	59. Canapé

_Merci beaucoup de votre j'ai dépassé les 200 reviews; vous êtes vraiment géniales !_

* * *

**Canapé**

Sherlock l'utilisait comme un refuge pour cacher ses envies, exposer son ennui très dramatiquement, ou boire une tasse de thé en grignotant quelques _jaffas cakes_ ou pour tout simplement se reposer, car quoique l'on en dise, il en avait besoin lui aussi. Pourtant Sherlock était toujours seul sur son canapé.

Ses envies pouvant le trahir, Sherlock ne se relevait que lorsqu'il était certain que John ne pourrait pas voir la manifestation très évidente de ses penchants les plus humains. Mais il céda une première fois à l'offre de son colocataire et depuis, il n'est plus jamais seul sur son canapé.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
Angelo-Douceur-Echarpe-Effrois-Hôtel-Johnlock-Manteau-Menottes-Mocassin-Ombre-Parapluie-Peignoir-Peluche-Piscine-Points de suture-Préservatif-Vacances_


	60. Echarpe

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'allais poster un soixantième drabble...merci à vous toutes._

* * *

**Echarpe**

Il les avait souvent prisent comme seules compagnies pour réchauffer son cœur froid et blessé quand son ami était parti. Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu et qu'il n'avait pas tardé à devenir son amant, elles avaient une nouvelle utilité bien différente de l'ancienne.

Ça avait commencé comme une vengeance du coup de la cravate, et puis John avait fini par s'habituer au contact du cachemire et du corps diaphane de son amant lorsque celui-ci l'attachait au lit durant leurs ébats. Sherlock avait argué qu'ainsi il ne serait pas distrait par les mains de son amant lorsqu'il s'occuperait de son plaisir.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
Angelo-Douceur-Effrois-Hôtel-Johnlock-Manteau-Menottes-Mocassin-Ombre-Parapluie-Peignoir-Peluche-Piscine-Points de suture-Préservatif-Vacances_


	61. Manteau

_Merci de votre lecture_

* * *

**Manteau **

Pour rester discret après sa « disparition », il avait dut abandonner son Belstaff qui l'enveloppait si agréablement en toute circonstance. Ce cher manteau et ami qui le gardait au chaud. Mais son cœur qui brulait de certaines passions bien humaines pouvait le trahir.

Parce que pendant qu'il traquait les sbires de Moriarty, il avait juste froid, simplement enveloppé d'un manteau anonyme perméable à la bise glaciale du désespoir et au vent persistant de la solitude. A son retour, il ne trouva jamais meilleur refuge pour se réchauffer les bras d'un ami qui lui voulait du bien.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
Angelo-Douceur-Effrois-Hôtel-Johnlock-Menottes-Mocassin-Ombre-Parapluie-Peignoir-Peluche-Piscine-Points de suture-Préservatif-Vacances_


	62. Ombre

_Merci de votre lecture_

* * *

**Ombre**

Dans un rayon de lune, il vous observe, vous le sentez. Il a pourtant le couvert de la nuit pour se cacher. Et ce jusqu'au moment, où par surprise, il bondit derrière vous, émergeant de l'obscurité et vous prend de court. Généralement vous ne savez pas trop comment réagir, puis vous êtes rassuré, ce n'est pas une ombre furtive qui hante les couloirs, mais un homme bien vivant. Et pour que vous soyez totalement rassuré, il allume la lampe de chevet, se blottit à côté de vous et chasse encore une fois les ténèbres qui vous dévorent tous les deux.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Rosa020.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
Angelo-Douceur-Effrois-Hôtel-Johnlock-Menottes-Mocassin-Parapluie-Peignoir-Peluche-Piscine-Points de suture-Préservatif-Vacances_


	63. Peluche

_Merci de votre lecture_

* * *

**Peluche_  
_**

Le crâne sur la cheminée était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un confident pour Sherlock. Il étalait ses brillants raisonnements à ce qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un tas de calcium dépourvu de conscience ou d'âme, pourtant Sherlock parlait et agissait comme s'il était persuadé que Mr Skull allait lui répondre.

Parce que c'était son seul ami, son ami muet certes, mais un ami quand même.

Il était comme un enfant avec sa peluche, peluche qui ne lui répond pas, mais qui l'écoute. Parce que Sherlock avait besoin qu'on l'écoute, car bien souvent on l'entendait mais on ne l'écoutait pas.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Anitadraz.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
Angelo-Annuaire-Cupcake-Douceur-Effrois-Hôtel-Johnlock-Médaille-Menottes-Mocassin-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Préservatif-Rose-Vacances-Vibreur_


	64. Menottes

_Merci de votre lecture_

* * *

**Menottes**

John lui avait dit qu'il fallait traiter les forces de l'ordre plus poliment et surtout moins les infantilisés.

Il avait rétorqué qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des aveugles qui n'auraient pas vu des indices aussi gros que le ventre de Mycroft…

Son ami lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas généraliser, tous les policiers de Londres n'étaient pas des incapables en puissance.

Pourtant, Sherlock lui avait aisément prouvé le contraire en dérobant plus que facilement les menottes d'un bobby en faction devant une scène de crime.

Il les avait gardées pour usage ultérieur sur la personne de John.

* * *

_Ce drabble à été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro.  
_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
Angelo-Annuaire-Cupcake-Douceur-Effrois-Hôtel-Johnlock-Médaille-Mocassin-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Préservatif-Rose-Vacances-Vibreur_


	65. Rose

_Je n'ai pas oublié mes chères lectrices, mais désolée d'avoir tant tarder. Cherchez "i miss you essmaa deviantart" sur Google Images pour vous aidez à visualiser. _

* * *

**Rose**

Cette rose blanche est une rose qui n'est belle que pour elle-même, qui n'a d'autre utilité que d'être belle.

Elle parfume l'air mais personne ne vient profiter de son parfum.

Tu me dirais que c'est futile, qu'il ne sert à rien de donner quelque chose à ceux qui sont passés par-delà le voile.

Et pourtant, je te donne cette rose blanche, cette rose qui se veut belle que parce qu'elle est pour toi, que parce qu'elle réchauffe un peu le marbre noir et froid où tu dors.

Parce que où que tu sois, je suis certain que c'est encore l'hiver.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion d'Asadal_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
_

Angelo-Annuaire-Archet-Couloir-Cupcake-Doigts-Douceur-Effrois-Hôtel-Jean-Lune-Lunettes-Mains-Médaille-Mocassin-Montre-Pallier-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Placard-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil-Vacances-Vibreur


	66. Mocassins

_Je ne vous oublie pas mais le forum Sherlock local dont je suis l'administratrice me mange mon temps. _

* * *

** Mocassins **

Pour Sherlock Holmes habitué aux Yves Saint Laurent, il était parfois difficile de trouver chaussure à son pied. Il n'avait beau chausser qu'un petit 46, ses goûts étaient assez particuliers. Bien que naturellement grand, il ne voulait pas porter de chaussures plates comme des mocassins ou quelque chose d'aussi commun que des bottes.

Adolescent, il avait bien porté des Converse, mais adulte il avait eu une préférence quelque chose d'un peu plus _haut._ Ce qui avait surpris John quand il avait vu la paire d'escarpins blancs qui trônait dans la chambre du détective mais il s'y était fait très rapidement.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Sans-Reflet._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
_

Angelo-Annuaire-Archet-Couloir-Cupcake-Doigts-Douceur-Effrois-Hôtel-Jean-Lune-Lunettes-Mains-Médaille-Montre-Pallier-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Placard-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil-Vacances-Vibreur


	67. Lunettes

_Désolée si je n'uploade plus aussi régulièrement, mais merci de votre fidélité. _

* * *

**Lunettes**

Pour Sherlock, John était toujours le même, mais le jour où le docteur retraité eut besoin de lunettes pour taper son blog, le détective comprit que le temps des folles aventures de leur jeunesse commençait à s'éloigner doucement, pourtant ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était intact.

Intact malgré les cheveux grisonnants du plus jeune qui lui aussi se sentait vieillir et s'affaiblir.

Mais une seule certitude demeurait : la postérité retiendrait l'amitié de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson comme elle avait retenue celle d'Achille et Patrocle. Cat il était certain que dans un siècle encore, on parlerait d'eux.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Ananas-Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Bouilloire-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Coupure de Courant-Cupcake-David Tennant-Doigts-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Jeans-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Mickey-Montre-Pallier-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Placard-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil- Tombe-Vacances-Vibreur- _

N'en proposez pas davantage pour le moment.


	68. Vibreur

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec celui-ci mais le voici. Désolée de ne plus uploader aussi régulièrement. _

* * *

**Vibreur**

Si Sherlock avait laissé les gémissements d'Irène comme alerte texto, c'était par attachement. Attachement non pas pour la Femme mais pour une personne qui l'intéressait sans oser ni se l'avouer ni lui avouer. Il voulait rendre John jaloux de quelque chose dont il était vraiment incertain, hasardeux n'est-ce pas ?

John ne restait effectivement pas indifférent et les mots de la _dominatrix_ résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle lui avait rappelé que toute règle à son exception, qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre .Et ce surtout en ce qui concernait quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnellement atypique qu'un certain Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion d'alea holmes_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Ananas-Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Bouilloire-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Coupure de Courant-Cupcake-David Tennant-Doigts-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Jeans-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Mickey-Montre-Pallier-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Placard-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil- Tombe-Vacances-_

N'en proposez pas davantage pour le moment.


	69. Tombe

**Tombe**

Une tombe pour celui qui chute. Une tombe pour celui qu'il a entrainé avec lui. Voilà ce qu'avait fait Sherlock Holmes de la vie de John Watson quand il était parti. Lui qui avait voulu le sauver, il l'avait condamné à une demi-vie persuadé qu'une demi-vie, c'est toujours un peu mieux que pas de vie du tout.

Maintenant qu'il est seul, Watson n'a plus qu'à porter le poids du silence, celui, muet comme une tombe et qui l'assourdit. Parce qu'il ignore encore pour quelques heures que chacun de ses battements de cœur accompagnent ceux de l'homme qui dort dans l'ombre.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion d'EmyKlevers_

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Ananas-Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Bouilloire-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Coupure de Courant-Cupcake-David Tennant-Doigts-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Jeans-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Mickey-Montre-Pallier-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Placard-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil-Vacances-_

_Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment. _


	70. Ananas

_Une note un peu plus humoristique pour changer un peu._

* * *

**Ananas**  
_Pov John_

Tiens, j'avais jamais remarqué les yaourts au lait de chèvre. Oh, surprise, des couteaux à découper l'ananas. Je vais prendre deux plaques de saumon fumé, je sais que Sherlock adore ça et puis j'aime bien. C'est quand même bien cet hypermarché, on trouve vraiment de tout …

Zut, pourquoi, je repasse devant le rayon produit d'entretien, je croyais que j'allais sortir … c'est bizarre…j'ai déjà vu les carottes râpées. Merde, je crois bien que je me suis paumé… et puis j'aperçois avec un soulagement inhabituel une caisse automatique.

Et une fois à l'appartement, je vois que j'ai oublié le lait…

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Sans-Reflet._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Bouilloire-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Coupure de Courant-Cupcake-David Tennant-Doigts-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Jeans-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Mickey-Montre-Pallier-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Placard-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil-Vacances- _Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	71. Coupure de Courant

_Un peu de citron pour changer. _

* * *

**Coupure de courant**

La pluie bat les vitres, le vent froid balaye les rues, la nuit est sombre, seulement illuminée par quelques étoiles blafardes. Au 221B Baker Street, l'obscurité est complète, les plombs ont sautés mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les deux hommes du deuxième étage ne s'amusent pas.

Pourtant, à la lueur de l'orage, nous voyons le plus petit qui vient de retirer à tâtons le pantalon du plus grand, et dans un autre éclair nous apercevons le brun qui semble respirer par saccades sous les doigts du petit blond qui le laisse se répandre alors que le tonnerre gronde.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Sans-Reflet._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Bouilloire-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Doigts-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Jeans-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Mickey-Montre-Pallier-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Placard-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil-Vacances- _Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	72. Bouilloire

_Si tu slash jeudi, tu slasheras aussi vendredi :)_

* * *

**Bouilloire **

Il remplit la bouilloire d'eau et la pose sur le gaz qu'il a allumé, parce qu'après tant d'émotions il a bien besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé. Il enlèvera ce costume ridicule où il s'est sentit à l'étroit toute la soirée quand il contemplait Sherlock dans sa nouvelle chemise bleu nuit, si cintrée que c'en est criminel.

Le détective le pousse soudainement dans le fauteuil de cuir et s'attelle à lui retirer ce pantalon qu'il n'aime pas. Il se lèche les lèvres, l'air mutin et tombe à genoux face au fauteuil. La langue s'affaire et la bouilloire siffle son impatience.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de EmyKlevers._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Doigts-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Jeans-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Mickey-Montre-Pallier-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Placard-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil-Vacances- _

Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	73. Jean

_Le prompt initial parlait de jeans , j'ai choisi de parler de Jean. _

* * *

**Jean**

Ils étaient partis en France, comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Sherlock voulait faire découvrir le pays de sa grand-mère Blanche à John. La villa en Avignon avait accueillie leurs ébats toutes les nuits et la journée, ils visitaient la campagne environnante.

Mais John s'était un peu offusqué quand Sherlock l'avait présenté aux domestiques dans un français presque parfait comme « Jean, mon petit ami ». Parce qu'il était plus qu'un ami et qu'après tout 1 m 70, ce n'était pas si petit. Puis Sherlock lui avait expliqué : « John, my boyfriend », ce qui plut au médecin.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Doigts-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Mickey-Montre-Pallier-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Placard-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil-Vacances- _

Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	74. Placard

_C'est tout bêbête mais écrit en direct de la BU. _

* * *

**Placard**

Sherlock avait décidé d'ajouter à l'une de leurs relations l'exotisme de l'interdit. Et ils avaient donc couchés ensemble à la verticale. Et cela avait consisté à le faire dans les immenses armoires d'Holmes Manor.

John avait eu quelques réticences mais après un peu de travail sur lui et quelques caresses aguicheuses du détective, il n'en était plus aucune. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de s'abandonner à la sensation de son orgasme dévastateur, on ouvrit le placard, placard où les domestiques rangeaient le linge de maison.

Et là John dut sortir du placard, de gré ou de force.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Doigts-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Mickey-Montre-Pallier-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil-Vacances- _

Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	75. Pallier

_Pour le Red Pants Monday de demain_

* * *

**Pallier**

Peut-être que son désir était attisé par le petit bout de tissu rouge qui dépassait lorsque le médecin s'était baisser pour jeter un œil au cadavre. Il luttait contre l'envie de prendre John sauvagement dans un recoin sombre, caché dans les replis de son manteau.

Une fois arrivés, ils ne prirent même pas le temps de monter les escaliers, ils le firent sur le pallier. Une semaine et demie sans rien faire, ça commençait à faire quand même ! Le lendemain matin alors que Mrs Hudson passait le balai, elle fut surprise de retrouver un slip rouge dans les escaliers.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Doigts-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Mickey-Montre-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil-Vacances- _

Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	76. Doigts

_Désolée de l'attente. _

* * *

**Doigts **

Des mains aux doigts longs, fins, blafards et recouvertes de quelques cales. Ils les passent avec délicatesse sur la peau burinée de John. Et là où il caresse, la peau est douce, vraiment douce et quand ses doigts s'y arrêtent, le médecin frémit.

Et quand le détective resserre sa poigne et que ses mains deviennent plus aventureuses, son amant commence à gémir de satisfaction. Puis lorsque que Sherlock lui demande de s'allonger à plat ventre et qu'il verse un peu de liquide froid, John tremble un peu mais son ami l'aide à s'apaiser pour que tout se fasse en douceur.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Mickey-Montre-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil-Vacances- _

Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	77. Mickey

_Désolée de l'attente, surtout pour un drabble aussi nul. _

* * *

**Mickey**

C'était le surnom qu'il donnait à Mycroft par dérision comme une réponse un peu caustique au Sherly de sa mère et au Lock' que son frère utilisait. Car Sherlock n'aimait pas les surnoms, vraiment pas du tout. Et puis ce 'puceau' dont l'avait affublé Moriarty, c'était absolument affreux.

Mais quand son amant lui parlait tout bas, lui murmurait dans le creux de l'oreille pendant leurs ébats, il appréciait chacun de ces mots de tous les jours qui, glorifiés par la bouche du médecin, devenait des mots d'amour. Et Sherlock aimait vraiment les petits noms affectueux que lui donnait John.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Sans-Reflet._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Montre-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Soleil-Vacances- _

Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	78. Soleil

_Désolée de l'attente._

* * *

**Soleil**

Vous vous attendiez certainement plus à voir les rayons de soleil enveloppant les corps nus et athlétiques des deux protagonistes, et bien non, ça ne sera pas ça.

Dehors, le ciel est sombre, bas, on pourrait presque croire qu'il va pleuvoir tant l'air est humide, un vrai temps d'automne. Pourtant, dans leur lit nos deux héros, un petit homme blond très légèrement empâté et un grand échalas brun se réchauffent l'un contre l'autre.

Et cette pièce où ils sont ensemble baigne d'une lueur chaude et nous apaise dans cette froide matinée de novembre et vous non plus n'aurez plus froid.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-H2G2 le Guide du Voyageur Galactique-Hotel-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Montre-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Vacances- _

Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	79. H2G2: Le Guide du Voyageur Galactique

_Un peu d'humour :)_

* * *

**H2G2; le guide du voyageur galactique **

John l'avait lu pour la première fois à dix ans. Les aventures d'Arthur Dent à travers la galaxie l'avait captivé et il aurait bien voulu être cet auto-stoppeur de l'espace avec un meilleur ami aussi génial et atypique que Ford Prefect.

Le rêve ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté et aux côtés de Sherlock, il était devenu une réalité. Parce que avoir un meilleur ami comme lui ça pouvait vous causer des péripéties au moins aussi palpitantes que les pérégrinations interstellaires d'Arthur et puis le détective valait largement Ford.

Dans les deux cas une chose était certaine : Ne paniquez pas!

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Sans-Reflet._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-Hotel-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Montre-Pâques-Parapluie-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Vacances- _

Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	80. Parapluie

_Un peu triste et un peu space, mais j'espère qu'il plaira :)_

* * *

**Parapluie**

Un parafoudre pour éviter la foudre, un parachute, les chutes et un parapluie, la pluie.

John avait les trois à disposition et pourtant, Sherlock les avaient tous rendus aussi inutiles les uns que les autres.

En vivant avec le détective, il avait fini par croire au coup de foudre et puis quand il allait enfin lui en faire l'aveu, son ami aurait vraiment eu besoin d'un parachute.

Parce que dans sa chute, il avait entraîné avec lui son cœur.

Et malgré tous les parapluies du monde, John n'aurait pu arrêter le flot de la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro et Alea Holmes._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Annuaire-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Donald- Douceur-Eclair-Effrois-Hotel-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Montre-Pâques-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Vacances- _

Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	81. Annuaire

**Annuaire**

John savait qu'il n'était plus la peine de proposer à Sherlock de jouer au Cluedo, au Monopoly, au tarot, au poker, aux échecs ou à n'importe quel autre jeu de société. Combien de fois il avait fallu lui dire le suicide était impossible au Cluedo…

Mais le limier lui proposa de jouer au jeu qui l'avait occupé des heures durant quand il était enfant. On prenait l'annuaire de Londres, on l'ouvrait totalement au hasard, et on essayait de déduire ou d'inventer une vie à une personne selon son adresse et son identité. Ça c'était du divertissement à la Sherlock Holmes…

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Ananaspasmur._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Donald- Douceur-Éclair-Effrois-Hotel-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Montre-Pâques-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Vacances- _

Ayez la bonté de ne pas en proposer plus pour le moment.


	82. Chaleur

**Chaleur**

Il faisait chaud, Sherlock étouffait et transpirait aussi peu légèrement soit-il vêtu.

John avait aussi chaud, beaucoup trop chaud.

Surtout quand le détective trouva un moyen de se rafraîchir en passant des glaçons tout juste sortis du congélateur sur la peau blanche de son cou.

Les glaçons fondaient presque immédiatement au contact de sa peau brûlante et le médecin se concentra avec attention sur les gouttes d'eau ruisselantes qui glissaient du cou vers le torse de son amant.

John se pencha en avant et recueillit chacune des gouttes presque religieusement, comme s'il était un voyageur assoiffé s'abreuvant à une oasis.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Ryokushokumaru._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Donald- Douceur-Éclair-Effrois-Hotel-Lune-Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Montre-Pâques-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Vacances- _

Je retrouve quelques textes par-ci par-là mais j'ai du mal à venir à bout de certains mots,je vous le concède...


	83. Lune

**Lune**

L'air est chargé de l'odeur du foin coupé et au loin clapote faiblement une rivière, le cadre est idéal.

Sous la lune aux reflets nacrés, deux corps profitent de la tiédeur de cette nuit d'été.

Une couverture est étendue à même le sol et sous le saule pleureur, sans pudeur, deux hommes s'aiment comme s'ils avaient su capturer toute l'éternité dans leurs jeux.

Et l'astre des nuits brille dans leurs yeux où se reflètent à l'infini leur désir et la tendresse qu'il y'a entre eux.

Parce qu'ils s'aiment à en illuminer la nuit la plus sombre et la plus longue.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Donald- Douceur-Éclair-Effrois-Hotel- Mains-Mariage-Médaille-Montre-Pâques-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Vacances- _

Je retrouve quelques textes par-ci par-là mais j'ai du mal à venir à bout de certains mots,je vous le concède...


	84. Mains

**Mains**

Des mains, des belles mains fines mais pourtant couvertes de quelques coupures, brûlures causées par divers acides plus ou moins corrosifs.

Des mains, des mains aux doigts courts se régalant dans ce qui requière minutie et attention, des mains de médecin mais des mains qui savent apaiser et tranquilliser.

Ses mains pour te cajoler, ses mains pour te soigner.  
Tes mains pour lui jouer du violon, tes mains pour lui dire combien tu l'aime.

Une main tendue, des mains pour le rendre heureux, tes mains, tes mains qu'il connait et qu'il aime. Tes mains qui le caressent, ses mains sur ton corps.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Donald- Douceur-Éclair-Effrois-Hotel-Mariage-Médaille-Montre-Pâques-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Vacances- _


	85. Mariage

**Mariage**

Sherlock et John n'avaient pas besoin d'être mariés pour savoir que tous les deux ils s'appartenaient. Pour toujours, et même au-delà. Mais John, homme de rituel à sa façon aurait bien voulu épouser Sherlock.

Pas juste pour voir le costume trois pièces vraiment très ajusté avec une belle chemise de soie cintrée et le déshabiller avec un plaisir non feint. Mais il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre le soir de leur nuit de noces pour croire l'espace de quelques instants qu'il ait été le premier à savourer son corps. Nu et innocent. Comme il ne l'était plus depuis si longtemps.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Sans-Reflet._

_Mots déjà proposés :  
__Angelo-Arc-Archet-Blog-Cadavre-Chocolat-Couloir-Cupcake-David Tennant-Donald- Douceur-Éclair-Effrois-Hotel-Médaille-Montre-Pâques-Peignoir-Piscine-Points de suture-Porte-Préservatif-Vacances- _


	86. Angelo

**Angelo**

C'était Sherlock qui avait amené John chez Angelo la première fois et jamais John n'avait osé y'emmener ses conquêtes .Pourtant on mangeait bien, le risotto était succulent, le tiramisu aux fruits exotiques un délice, mais ce n'était pas ça. L'établissement était toujours associé à Sherlock.

Parfois, au tout début, il était excédé d'avoir à répéter qu'il n'était être le rencard du consultant et puis un soir, il sut enfin ce qu'il se voulait et put rétorquer avec un sourire en coin « Pas encore ».Et Sherlock avait accepté à sa grande joie. Ce soir-là, ils se passèrent de dessert.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro._


	87. Enfant

**Enfant**

Il y'a ces moments où Sherlock est presque l'enfant qu'il n'est plus depuis longtemps ou qu'il n'a peut-être jamais été. John est heureux dans ces moments-là.

Sherlock a l'air si paisible, il semble enfin apaisé, tranquille, comme un enfant qui s'endort après toute la journée passée à jouer au grand air comme s'il s'agissait des sept mers. Londres est son terrain de jeu, son océan.

Et la chambre du 221B est sa pause bien méritée, son réconfort après tant d'excitation et de course-poursuites. C'est sa petite île paradisiaque, comme le fort de couvertures du pirate qu'il avait été un jour.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de The Ice Cat. _


	88. Chocolat

**Chocolat**

Ça fond sous la langue, c'est délicieux, délectable voir même délirant. Le chocolat noir fondu sur la peau blanche et marquée de brûlures et coupures diverses prend un nouveau parfum que John ne connaissait pas encore et pourtant à peine y'a-t-il gouté qu'il est déjà addict.

L'arôme chaud du cacao se mêle avec douceur au parfum entêtant de Sherlock, ce parfum si particulier de menthe poivré, de produits chimiques et de quelque chose d'indéterminé qui ensorcelle John et qui fait qu'il se délecte du corps offert et qu'il le lèche à le rendre aussi propre et immaculé qu'au premier jour.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de EmyKlevers. _


	89. Mykonos

**Mykonos**

Ils étaient partis sous le couvert de vacances même s'il s'agissait d'une affaire qui les avait emmenés à Mykonos. Vers une heure du matin, ils sont allés se rafraîchir dans la piscine de l'hôtel. Sur le bord l'eau n'est pas des plus profonde, à peine un mètre cinquante, pourtant John perd déjà pied.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un mètre quatre-vingt de détective consultant se colle tout contre lui et l'embrasse fougueusement. Et parce qu'une main aux longs doigts qui a pris une jolie teinte hâlée grâce au soleil grec est en train de le caresser de la plus intime des façons.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Aoi Black Shiro en utilisant les mots Vacances,Piscine et Hôtel . _


	90. Abîmer

**Abimer **

Cette guerre avait meurtri son corps, mit à vif sa peau, entaillé sa chair, troublé son esprit mais elle n'avait pas eu son cœur. John tenu bon, et pas seulement pour la Reine et la Patrie.

Le docteur avait foi en ses idéaux, pour les civils, pour ces gens qu'il devait soigner et ceux que la guerre semblait dépasser.

Mais la Chute lui laissa une blessure plus profonde. Parce que cette fois-ci il avait été touché en plein cœur.

Pourtant il se battit avec véhémence dans une guerre comme il n'en avait jamais combattu jusqu'alors. Parce qu'il croyait en Sherlock.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Gwen Maddens ._


	91. Préservatif

**Préservatif**

Le docteur en John insistait toujours pour qu'ils fassent l'usage d'un préservatif. Même s'il savait que Sherlock était clean, même s'il se savait clean. Mais une fois, alors qu'ils revenaient d'une chasse à l'homme des plus dangereuses où ils avaient cru à plusieurs reprises y laisser leur peau, ils s'abandonnèrent.

Il y'eu un instant de culpabilité chez le médecin mais il fut vite remplacer par un soulagement intense en sentant Sherlock nu contre lui, un peu collant, les cheveux poisseux, le corps moite, son sexe se frottant contre le sien avec vigueur. Parce que Sherlock tout contre lui était vivant.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion d'Anitadraz._


	92. Peignoir

**Peignoir **

Sherlock sort de sa douche. J'observe. Une goutte coule de ses boucles sombres le long de son torse pâle, une autre le long de son bras où apparaissent des zones plus claires de la guerre qu'il a mené contre lui-même. J'envie subitement cette goutte.

Il a surpris mon regard. Il me sourit. Il enfile sa robe de chambre comme une espèce de curieux peignoir. Il me regarde, l'air amusé. Et il s'assoit dans son fauteuil et en laisse les pans négligemment ouverts. Je prends cela pour une invitation. J'arrête la goutte au moment où elle effleure l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion d'Aoi Black Shiro. _


	93. Douceur

**Douceur**

Sherlock s'ennuyait. Aujourd'hui, il a voulu essayer quelque chose d'un peu plus _sportif_ dirait-on comme par euphémisme. Alors il demande à John d'utiliser la cravache, les cordons de soie lie-de-vin et le bâillon de cachemire bleu.

Il semble trouver ça stimulant, il aime le contact de tous ces nobles matériaux sur sa peau nue. Ces matériaux qui viennent le titiller jusqu'à son intimité. Et pourtant ce qui lui plait encore plus, c'est l'application que son amant met pour lui faire plaisir.

Ce n'est certes pas fait avec douceur mais c'est avec une certaine tendresse que seul le docteur semble posséder.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion d'Ada-Diana. _


	94. Capitaine

**Capitaine**

Un jeu de rôle. Encore un. Encore une fois. John fait ça à la dure. Sans tendresse. Sans ménagement. _Oh yes Captain ! _Le docteur donne ses ordres qui ne souffriront pas d'être discutés. Mais Sherlock s'exécute. Parce que le détective n'est plus humain, il n'est plus qu'une créature née du désir. Débauchée.

Et lorsque le Capitaine Watson du Cinquième Régiment des Fusiliers du Northumberland lui fait la grâce d'entrer en lui, le soldat Holmes gémit bruyamment. Bestialement. Mais il aime ça. Parce que son John exorcise la guerre. Parce qu'il a cette force qu'il le fait se sentir vivant.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion de Roxy. _


	95. Effrois

**Effrois**

Le vide. L'absence. Le néant. L'obscurité.

Sherlock avait peur.

La solitude. Le froid. L'ignorance. La culpabilité.

Sherlock avait mal.

La routine. Stagner. Rester tranquille.

C'était impossible pour John.

Vivre. Dormir. Etre lui-même sans _lui_.

C'était impossible pour John.

Ne plus avoir peur du vide, ne plus avoir de craintes quant à l'absence, allumer une lampe dans la nuit.

Lui tendre la main, lui réchauffer le cœur, le consoler.

Vivre

Le retrouver, l'embrasser timidement, lui dire.

Aimer.

Lui laisser ton coeur, lui abandonner ton corps, lui laisser ton esprit.

L'aimer.

* * *

_Ce drabble a été écrit à la suggestion d'Ada-Diana. _


End file.
